New Relationships
by Deerskin
Summary: Kurt(nightcrawler) and Bobby(Iceman) realize they are perfect for one another.
1. The start of something new

New Relationships  
  
  
  
  
  
I go to the gym to watch the other men work out, I'm sorry that I am human and like to  
  
look at what I cannot touch. I mean come on women do it, why is it so bad for me to look. Let's  
  
just call it window shopping. There is one guy in particular that I really enjoy looking at, Logan,  
  
he is by far the most attractive man that I know. Every gay man and straight woman wants him.  
  
Too bad he is already taken. He is in a strait relationship anyways, so its not even like I have a  
  
chance with him anyway so I should stop my drooling now and find some lovin' where I can get  
  
it, right.  
  
Enough with my brooding, the gym is clearing out anyway, I'm going to look for some  
  
action. I know one person that will give me exactly what I want. I have to go in search of Bobby  
  
he knows how to show a horny man a good time.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All that Bobby was looking for was a good fuck he didn't care who he fucked, man or  
  
woman, he just wanted to forget all about the fight he just had with Logan. No one else in the  
  
mansion knew that Logan swung both ways. There would be a lot of happier men if it was  
  
common Knowledge.   
  
Bobby was turning the corner he ran straight into Kurt, well he found his quickie for the  
  
night. Kurt and Bobby had quite a few hot nights. He knew that Kurt was exactly what he needed  
  
to release the tension that was left over from the fight. The fight was a very stupid one like most  
  
of their fights. Bobby wanted to tell everyone that he and Logan were a couple but Logan didn't  
  
want anyone to think him less of a man because he liked sleeping with men. He felt so stupid  
  
brining the topic up but being with him is the best thing that has ever happened to him.   
  
"So where do you want to take this," Kurt asked. "To the gym shower room," Bobby  
  
answered him. The both walked calmly to the shower room, so no one will be suspicious of  
  
them. When they got there they chose the shower in the corner, so that the chances of someone  
  
walking in on them would be slim to none. Bobby started to slowly undress Kurt, to make it  
  
torture for him. Kurt couldn't take it anymore he started ripping Bobby's cloths off, his tail  
  
turned on the water making sure that it was warm not to cold to kill the mood and not to hot as to  
  
make them sleepy. After all their cloths were laying in a heap on the floor they climbed into the  
  
shower.  
  
Kurt was loving every second of this it was just what he needed. He was kissing Bobby  
  
hard on the lips then he worked his way down and was kissing the sensitive part of Bobby's  
  
neck, which he knew drove him wild. Bobby moaned deep finding Kurt's menstruations almost  
  
unbearable. He slowly ran his hands down Kurt's chest, then grabbed his large cock in his hand  
  
and started running his hands down his shaft while his other hand was playing with Kurt's balls.  
  
Kurt started purring loudly and it was driving Bobby wild it really made him feel wonderful  
  
when Kurt started to purr like that was telling him he was doing a wonderful job of pleasuring  
  
the blue devil.   
  
Kurt had to stop Bobby soon or he was going to come right there in his hand and he  
  
wanted this to last longer than it was going to. He slowly move back from Bobby's willing hands  
  
and moved down to take Bobby's weeping cock in to his mouth. He started to take Bobby in  
  
when suddenly Bobby thrust himself in Kurt's hot mouth knowing that he could take all of him at  
  
once. Kurt was running his tongue on the sensitive skin of Bobby's cock. Bobby could not take  
  
much more of this and his strokes became a little more erratic. He could feel the beginnings of  
  
his orgasm coming, when he slammed into Kurt's willing mouth one more time his body tensed  
  
and he spent him self into Kurt's mouth. Kurt took all Bobby had to give him, and he was never  
  
as ready as he was now to take Bobby's still shaking form. He reached for the bar of soap that  
  
was in the shower and started to lather up his cock and Bobby's ass. Bobby moaned and move  
  
his ass farther into Kurt's hand, and was shocked when his limp penis started to rise again never  
  
in all his times with Logan this had never happened to him. Kurt started to slowly enter Bobby's  
  
willing hole.  
  
Kurt's tail worked its way around and began stroking Bobby's cock, who moaned at the  
  
contact and began to move is hips which caused Kurt's engorged shaft to hit him in such a way  
  
that he groaned at the feeling. Kurt was trying to maintain control and was sweating a great deal,  
  
which was being washed away by the warm water. Kurt tensed and cried out Bobby's name while  
  
having an orgasm, that felt different than any other he had felt before. Bobby came against the  
  
wall, and thought that it was the best sex he had ever had. Kurt slowly slid to the floor letting the  
  
water run down him and cool his hot body, and he realized that he loved Bobby it just dawned on  
  
him like it was something he had known all along. But his realization was suddenly dashed when  
  
he realized that they could never have a real relationship because Bobby didn't want one, so he  
  
decided to take what he could get whenever he could and try to make that enough.   
  
They slowly started to wash the loving off and Kurt really hoped that next time if there  
  
would be a next time he could keep Bobby's smell on him longer. So that he could dream that  
  
they could be together forever and never part. In all truth Bobby's thoughts at the moment where  
  
very similar. He was wishing that they could be a couple because he knew Kurt wouldn't care if  
  
he told people about them, and that they could go out to a movie as a couple and not just friends.  
  
All he wanted to do was to hold hands with Kurt in public and that is when he said, "Kurt um...I  
  
was wondering if maybe we could you know go out sometime, to a movie maybe or something."  
  
Kurt's answer was to lean in and kiss Bobby so sweetly that it brought tears to his eyes. "I guess I  
  
should take that as a yes," Bobby said. "You most certainly should."  
  
The End 


	2. A night at the movies

Well Kurt and I are stuck watching a really crappy movie because the one we wanted to  
  
see was sold out. But that's all right by me I get to be out in public with my boyfriend and  
  
everyone knows that we are together. While we were standing in line to buy our tickets Kurt  
  
leaned over and kissed me, and I don't mean a light peck on the cheek. This was a full on make  
  
out kiss in front of everyone there, mothers, children, and grandmothers were there watching us.  
  
It was a real turn on for me, because my relationship with Logan was a secret.   
  
Kurt went to the little ladies room so I'm waiting for him to come back. There is no one  
  
and I mean no one in this theater which means that I can have some fun with Kurt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I can't believe Bobby and I are on a real date together this could not be better. I want to  
  
show him what it's like to be in a real relationship with someone, that with me its not all about  
  
sex but that I like him because he is my Bobby. So I'm not really planning anything for tonight  
  
just a fun date with the love of my life.  
  
I plopped down next to Bobby and started to watch this horrid movie, I cannot believe  
  
that I paid to watch this piece of shit. I wish I could break my promise and take Bobby right here,  
  
I mean the theater is practically empty any way. What and the hell is the plot of this movie it isn't  
  
going anywhere, just kill the main character and get it over with. Come on I would be more  
  
entertained at a reading of a will.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What is he thinking about he looks so serious, I'm so hard right now I think I'll cum right  
  
here in my pants. Okay now's the time to make my move. Slowly I run my hand up Kurt's leg I  
  
can see his pants getting tighter by the second. When my hand reaches the large bulge in his  
  
pants, he tenses up and jumps away from my touch. I quickly pull my hand away afraid that he is  
  
going to be like Logan and doesn't like doing things in public.  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way," he says to me, " I promised my self that tonight I  
  
would show you that our relationship isn't all about sex." "And that is the only reason that you  
  
pulled away?" I asked needing reassurance. "Yes, I swear to you that is the only reason," he  
  
answered in all seriousness his eyes pleading with me to believe him. "I know that our  
  
relationship is different than any other I have been in. I knew that from the beginning. But this  
  
movie is terrible and all I want tonight is to have a good time so please let me have some fun," I  
  
sad giving him my best puppy dog eyes that I could muster up at the time."   
  
And all my prayers were answered when he took my hand and kissed it. Then started to  
  
unbutton my shirt. Slowly he opened my shirt running his hands down my chest slightly teasing  
  
my hard nipples, getting a small groan from me. He looked at me and told me very sternly, "You  
  
are not aloud to make a sound at all, don't make me gag you. Not one sound." I nodded my head  
  
and told him that I would try. He made a tsking sound and undid his tie, put a big not in it and  
  
tied it around my mouth so that I couldn't make a sound at all. I couldn't take the tightness of my  
  
pants anymore and I reached down and started to unbutton my pants. He quickly grabbed my  
  
hands and stilled them and put his hand right on my cock, I pushed it into his hand wanting him  
  
to stroke me to completion. But he pulled his hand away because of my movement, he then  
  
released himself from his tight jeans. I can't stop looking at his weeping cock it was so large I  
  
just cannot wait until it fucking me senseless. He tells me quietly to get up and sit on his lap, I  
  
comply immediately because this exactly what I have been waiting for. He starts preparing me  
  
with own pre-cum, oh the feeling of his fingers stretching me and rhythmically moving in and out  
  
of me. All I want to do is moan out loud but I can't which makes it even more erotic.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just the sight of Bobby ready and willing for me was all most to much for me to handle. I  
  
took a deep calming breath trying to gain my self-control back, and slowly started to enter his  
  
slick tight entrance. Bobby started to rock quickly against me, I knew that he wants me to go  
  
faster but I want to torture him a little longer. Well just as long as I can hang on to my quickly  
  
slipping self-control. I grabbed Bobby's leaking cock in my hand and started to pump him  
  
slowly, playing with his balls with my other hand, because I know this drives him wild. Suddenly  
  
I feel a warm splash against my hand and see Bobby sag against the chair in front of him.   
  
I started to slam in to Bobby's ass so that he will remember this night forever. I still have  
  
his penis in my hand and I can feel it slowly becoming hard again in my hand, so he likes it rough  
  
I'll have to remember that for future fucks. I slam into him one more time and cum hard into his  
  
ass hitting him in just the right way that makes him cum again all over the back of the seat and  
  
my hand. Slowly I sit back in the seat still imbedded in his ass. This is the first time I had sex in a  
  
public place and just the thought of it starts me going again. But the movie is all most over and  
  
we have to make our selves presentable. So I move Bobby off of me and we start putting our  
  
cloths back on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I can believe what we just did in a theater with other people around. Oh it was the best  
  
time I have had at the movies in a long time and I get to walk out of this theater with Kurt's cum  
  
still in my ass. It's a wonderful feeling one I won't forget for a long time to come. Now all I  
  
wonder is what we are going to be doing next weekend. 


End file.
